


Can You Withstand The Heat

by ratafia



Series: Sabriel Week 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Mentioned Established Destiel, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: What if the all-fandom joke about Sam being cursed was not a joke at all? What if, being a teenager, Sam pisses off a witch, who curses him? Now, everyone he ever sleeps with will die in some horrible fashion. So, he suffers all his heats alone, that keep getting more and more painful, but he hardly has a choice in the matter. He will not become a killer for his own pleasure. That is until he meets a mysterious Alpha, who is immune to the curse, and brings a lot more surprises with him, than just mind-blowing sex skills.





	Can You Withstand The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sabriel Week 2019, Day 4: Free Day

Sam hates the heats. 

He hates them so much, that he's been long living "in between". 

The Times when it hits - he is not living. 

He is in agony, he is a ball of need, lust and pain. But he's not living. 

It was easier, when he had Dean. 

Of course, he still has him, but now Dean has Cas. 

Now, instead of suffering together, Dean smells of satisfaction and pleasure after each and every heat. 

Sam is happy for his brother, of course... But he’s... _He_ ' _s_ still suffering. 

And all because of some crazy alpha bitch-witch, who he refused so long ago. She cursed him with "If I can't have you, nobody can." 

Because really, what is it with his life but an overly dramatic soap opera? 

No... It is his life, and it's coming to a swift end, as another heat closes in on Sam.

He’s hurrying to the local clinic to get a heat room--alone, of course--but he can feel it already. 

It creeps in on the edges of his senses, quickening his heart and breathing, racking up his pheromones higher and higher. 

He has half an hour at best, and he floors it, not caring for the speed limit or the angry honking of the cars he flies past. 

There is the familiar hunger creeping in, and he’s almost in hell already. 

And of course, as fate would have it, there are cops nearby. And of course, there is now a police car after him, blaring its sirens and demanding he stop. 

He checks the time, feeling a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. 

Just five minutes to the clinic. 

Sirens blare, and he swears, coming to a screeching stop at the nearest sidewalk, praying to all Gods that the cop is anything but an Alpha. Another Omega, or Beta even, anything, but...

"Hi there, I'm Officer Novak. ID and registration please?" 

...

... _that_. 

An Alpha. 

Short, but cocky; confidence and dominance rolling off of him in waves, along with the absolutely delicious scent, which has Sam's mouth watering in seconds. His asshole too, he feels--acutely--as the blob of slick, a big one, slides down in his underwear. He was never more thankful for that person who thought about Omega's needs enough to engineer a special kind of underwear that can absorb large amounts of slick without leaving stains on actual clothing. 

But as Sam gets more and more lost in his own thoughts and the approaching heat, the cop takes a whiff of him too. 

And what finally captures Sam attention is a growl. 

Low, rumbling, going straight through all of his desperate being, forcing another rush of slick and a quiet moan in return. 

"Please... Officer. I'm just trying to get to the clinic. You can... see, that it is... an emergency." 

Talking is hard, especially when the Alpha's eyes are raking all over him, head to toe, crimson of his irises blinking with shining gold. Sam barely holds in another moan, but he can't allow himself to just give up. 

Even if all he wants is to present to this Alpha, of whom he knows nothing of but a surname. He wants to present his neck, ass, anything, everything he would want...

Sam moans again, first pangs of pain gripping his stomach, demanding, and shuts his eyes, riding the wave. 

He doesn't notice the Alpha moving, until he himself is moved. Carried, actually, bridal style, and the power that takes, the power that Alpha possesses, lifting him with such ease... It does things to Sam's heat-addled mind and body. 

The cop growls again, short, disapproving, and Sam knows it's to make him release the death grip he got on Alpha's shoulders. The Alpha who carried him effortlessly to his own car, settling Sam on the backseat with as much care as possible and goes to lock up Sam's car. 

Sam though, he just plops himself on the seats, drowning in the scent of the Alpha that permeates the car. 

His cock is hard and his underwear is barely holding on against the waves of slick gushing out of him. 

The cop returns just as another wave of cramps hits, and Sam curls into himself, groaning in pain and arousal, both ricocheting through his nerves. 

"Shhh, pretty thing... Hang in there just a little longer, I'll get you what you need." 

The pain leaves as suddenly as it appeared. Instead, there is pleasure, comfort... Sam relaxes before he knows it, time is bending in his altered state. 

But he feels a steady hand carding through his damp hair, and he hears a soothing voice. 

The Alpha. 

Sam heard that their touch is practically miraculous for Omegas during heats, but to experience that...... _again_.  After all this time. 

He sobs quietly at the hollow pain that originates in his heart, that even the Alpha's gentle hands can't cure. 

The Alpha who is now back in the driver seat, sirens blaring, and he's speeding off, even faster than Sam was going. They make it to the clinic in three minutes, the cop, (Novak, he said?) carrying Sam in. 

The nurse at the reception--beta, thank fuck--fusses over them both and directs them to the side corridor immediately. 

Clean walls, a row of identical scent-proofed doors. 

Yes, this is where he needs to be. 

But where he _wants_ to be is in this Alpha's arms, on his cock, below his body. He moans, nuzzling in the Alpha's neck, practically melting at the quiet purr of approval he hears in return. 

"So, partners, I believe? I'll get your paperwork after, of course, but we have to check."

The nurse talks, asks, prods him even, but all he concentrates on is the scent. He wants more of it and licks above the collar of cop's uniform. For the first time he feels Alpha shudder, arms holding him up trembling a little, but squeezing tighter too. 

"Nope... Sadly, that beauty is not mine. But I am registered in the network as an approved Urgent Heat Care Provider, Gabriel Novak, do check." 

The nurse nods and with a worried glance at Sam--he thinks, he's kinda distracted--runs away, to check the paperwork or whatever. 

But as his hormones and the heat come in stronger and stronger, there is still something nagging at Sam's horny mind. Something important. _Very_. 

Pain is what reminds him, another wave, so strong, Gabriel--such a beautiful name--has to sink on his knees with Sam, cradling him closer, rubbing circles in his back and lower belly, trying to chase away the cramps. 

"Damn, dude... That feels serious. Have you never had a partner before?" the Alpha mumbles, concentrated on helping, but Sam can’t hold on any longer, the heat making him not only horny, but emotional as hell too. 

He starts to cry openly, terrifying the Alpha, who is apologising again and again, mumbling about being an idiot, and that he shouldn’t have said it... 

"I'm cursed... Whoever I sleep with, dies." Sam hiccups out between sobs, crumbling completely, hiding his wet face on the Alpha's chest and taking every shred of comfort he can take. Knowing they would probably be the last ones. 

Too soon he will be left alone, in the room that he hates, with the toys that don't help, and the pain that doesn't go away, with a desire that cannot be satisfied. 

He lifts his head when he hears a delighted laughter. 

The alpha is laughing, loud and infectious, his joy as easy as his smile, which was beautiful. 

"Cursed, hey? By a witch, I take it?" He giggles quietly as Sam nods, figuring that the guy is probably crazy. Or suicidal. Maybe both. 

"Well then, baby, you hit the jackpot today. I'm immortal and immune to most curses, so I can help you out, if you'll allow me, Omega?" 

is an official proposal. 

Sam can't believe his ears, but somehow... He actually believes Gabriel. 

There is not a whiff of deceit from him, just a steady current of lust, amazement and worry. 

The nurse returns, paperwork in her hands that she quickly forgets, seeing them on the floor. 

"Are you okay, darling? Do you need something?"

Sam shakes his head "no", still lost in the crimson of Alpha's eyes. He is so torn, and he so wants to believe, to surrender. Just this once. 

"Just, erm... I'm Sam Winchester, and I accept this Alpha to be my Emergency Heat Partner." 

Gabriel smiles again, and leans in, kissing him in the corner of the mouth. 

He smells like candy and Sam wants more. 

The nurse is talking again, but Sam doesn't hear anything, every sense and nerve in his body trained on the Alpha. 

Who very soon will be fucking him throughout the heat. 

The whine he makes is impossible to contain and Gabriel shushes him, hand carding through the hair again, face close...

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers, even though he already did. Sam doesn't nod, just surges forward, licking into the Alpha's mouth. He tastes strawberries, chocolate and power and whines again, needy and as horny as he's ever been in his life. 

Gabriel kisses expertly, guiding him gently but firmly, nips of his teeth mingling with caresses of the tongue. Sam's melting under such attention, his body moving of its own volition, and soon they full on making out, with Sam straddling Gabriel and grinding down his erection into the prominent bulge in Alpha's pants. 

He doesn't seem to mind, no, the barely heard steady growl in his throat is approving, encouraging. 

Sam mewls when Alpha's hands slide down his back and squeeze his ass. His underwear is ruined, his jeans too, but he couldn't care less. 

"Damn... So wet for me already, Sammy..." Alpha breaks the kiss to stand up, hand right where they were, supporting Sam's weight easily as before. "How about we go inside and get to business, ha?" 

That does sound good, so Sam nods his assent to Alpha's neck, nuzzling again. 

His scent intensified, dizzying, strong but sweet, and Sam licks at it, licks it off the Alpha's skin, bites down on it, reveling in the hungry growly moan. 

Sam likes the sounds so he keeps up with the kisses, licking, sucking. Hands on his ass dig in deeper, and his moan in interrupted as he's thrown on the bed - careful, but decisive.

"Clothes - off. Now."

Gabriel's voice is full-on Alpha now, as are his eyes, dark red, shining under the too bright lights of the sterile room. 

Sam is hypnotized by them, but his body already scrambles to obey the order, tearing the clothes away. 

It is a very good idea, fabric is scratchy and restrictive on his sensitive skin. But what's better, is that Gabriel undresses too, from the bottom to the top. 

His radio, fixed to the shoulder, crackles to life as he unbuttons the uniform shirt. 

"This is dispatch. Unit one-forty-six, respond, what's your status?"

Sam licks his lips, taking off his last sock, totally naked, splayed out on the bed before the Alpha who looks at him like a meal that he's about to devour. But before that, he clicks the button to answer the call. 

"This is unit one-forty-six, I'm at the clinic on Third, caught a 69." 

He smirks, when the person on the other end of the radio heaves a sigh. 

"Gabe, you know that is not the proper code. But accepted, I'll mark you as on Emergency Mode for the next few days." 

"Thanks, darling... Though you are right. 69 might not be an option. He's a tall one." 

Alpha smirks, salacious and lewd, watching with clear approval as Sam spreads his legs wider. As he arches on the bed, imagining, wanting, a new wave of heat washes over him. 

It's still mixed with pain and he whines, gripping his stomach, but this time...this time it's different. 

This time he's not alone. 

This time there is a hungry mouth showering kisses and bites all along his exposed chest, taking the pain away. 

This time he has an Alpha, who will not perish from some horrible and gruesome death. 

Somebody, who can survive him...

Sam's train of thought is interrupted when there is a couple of fingers circling his drenched with slick hole. 

"Mmm, so open already, but we need to prepare you before all the fun begins, darling. Is that okay with you?" 

The gentle tone clashes with teasing touches, but Sam is already nodding, thrusting his hips back, into the fingers, into the contact he craves. 

He's lucky, and the movement forces those fingers inside, muscles of his ass already working itself open to get ready for the knot. 

Sam moans in delight, finally filled with something that is not a toy or his own hands. Alpha chuckles in his ear before adding a third finger and fucking him open, steadily, torturously slow. 

"Please, please, I'm ready, just fuck me, please..."

There's a fourth finger instead inside of him, stretching. Sam moans, mind getting lost in lust and heat, but he hears the cautioning growl. 

He also feels the very considerable length of the Alpha's cock pressing into his thigh. Big, fat cock, and yes, he will need stretching for that, but Gods, Sam wants it. 

So he keeps asking, with whispers and moans, and everything he has. 

Soon, he begs. 

Soon, he is arranged on his back, pillows all around, legs spread wide, all open under the Alpha's lustful gaze. 

He gets a chance to look too, a little moment of clarity between the waves of the heat. 

As his body gives him a second of respite, preparing for the main event, he looks. The Alpha is short, as he remembers, probably at least a head lower than Sam. But he's strong, lithe muscles rolling under tanned skin. His face is handsome, not in the canonical sense, perhaps, but all his features exist is harmony, giving Gabriel a seductive, mischievous look. Sam likes it, likes the thin lips of the Alpha, pink from their kisses, likes that his brown locks are disheveled from his own hands. Likes that there is a hickey already forming on his neck that Sam left. 

"Well, hang onto something, Sammy, because I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget all about not only the curse, but the world itself." 

That is an enticing promise, and Sam is so ready for the fulfillment of it. 

He screams in pleasure, sharp, almost too much, so anticipated it almost breaks him, when Alpha pushes in--finally. 

But he holds on, as he was told, holds onto Gabriel's shoulders, taking in his cock, moaning and shivering with long awaited sensation of being so full. 

It's never ending, it seems, as Gabriel just keeps going. And by the time he bottoms out, breathing harshly, gripping Sam's hips to keep him in place, Sam is already riding the waves of bliss. 

Gabriel is perfect. Big and thick, and alive, and Sam just wants more.

What's even better, after a moment of adjustment, he gets exactly that. 

The fucking of his life, with dirty words and gentle kisses. With the rhythm of the thrusts so strong, they shove him up the bed, and soon he has to grip the headboard just to stay in place. 

He meets each and every one, ecstasy flooding his body. 

He can't believe that it can be better, but it’s there. 

It’s there, when with a sharp growl Gabriel thrusts once more, stronger even than before, and Sam feels it. 

The knot, inside his stretched to the limit body, expanding still, locking them together. 

Gabriel is coming, hugging him tight, still trying to get deeper inside Sam's body with little abortive pushes. As Sam feels the hot cum filling him, Alpha's knot and dick pulsing inside... That is all he can take. All he needs. 

With a blissed out moan he comes too, untouched, and probably passes out for a hot second from all the delightful sensations flowing through him. 

He comes to whispered praises, indistinguishable, but intent clear, and reaches for a kiss. Gabriel grants it, tender this time, them both still locked together, but the urgency of the heat abated for the moment. 

Sam opens his bleary eyes and this is where he notices it again. 

Gabriel's crimson Alpha irises blinking in and out, but not to the usual human color, no. To the shimmering gold, too powerful, too distinct to be anything but what it is. 

"I knew it!" 

Sam jerks, hissing at the soreness that grips his limbs and sated, fucked out sluggishness that forces him to stay lying down. 

Gabriel smirks again, but there is vulnerability and caution behind it. He stops hiding, eyes shining pure gold now, pulsing with power that leaves Sam shivering from witnessing just a sliver of it. 

In fascination he watches, as the ugly mark of the curse, that always appears on his partners, right where the mating bite would go, disappears. Just fades away, as if burned out by the gold, and Alpha's shoulder is clean, unmarred again. Only tense flesh, only a scattering of moles, only the web of veins pumping blood inside, that he can see through that creamy skin. 

"Beauty _and_ brains... Seems like it was me who hit the jackpot today." 

Gabriel mutters, withdrawing slightly, as if expecting for Sam to recoil from him, no matter that they are still tied together. 

Sam doesn't let him. 

He already set his mind, already decided everything. 

"Show them to me." 

He sees the evident surprise on Alpha's face, but it melts into the pleased smile as Sam rubs his hand along Gabe's forearm. Reassuring. 

This time as Gabriel sits up, Sam allows it, moaning softly as it changes the angle of the cock inside him, hitting all the still sensitive spots. 

"Please" He begs, hips moving in slow circles, unable to stop, even though his stare is glued to Gabriel, or rather, his shoulders. 

Alpha laughs, shaking his head in pleased disbelief, but then...

Then it all falls away. 

Because Alpha was right, Sam hit the jackpot today, alright. 

Because behind Gabriel's back are wings, opening up, unfurling, manifesting in all their shining glory. 

Shimmering gold, just like his eyes, two, four, six! Six pairs of them, strong and long, crowding the little, white room, as Sam's breath catches from the sight of that beauty. 

"Amazing..." 

He reaches out, and one of the wings leans to him two, golden feathers incredibly soft to the touch, almost tickling, but not quite. 

Sam wants more, wants them everywhere. 

He announces as such just as he feels Gabriel's knot deflating slightly, promising a release soon. 

Promising the next round. 

Heat and wonder hit him again, but this time Sam is not afraid. 

He found his Alpha, and as he is cocooned in the cascade of gold and softness and power, and kissed by the literal angel, he is, for the first time in years, glad for his heat. 

That is until he remembers something. 

"SHIT! Shit! Contraceptives, Gabe, where are they?!" 

  
  
  


They stay in that room for three days, riding each and every one of the waves of Sam's heat. 

Gabriel didn't lie, the curse has seemingly no effect on him, marks disappearing each and every time they appear. 

So Sam allows himself to relax. To enjoy it. 

They end up trying 69 too, and no, he is not too tall for that. 

Just perfect, actually. 

He is on top, sucking onto the Alpha's cock like the best candy in history. He can barely fit the top half of it in his mouth, strokes the rest with his hands, reveling in the moans he can get out of his lover. 

He's hardly silent himself, because Gabriel apparently doesn't have a gag reflex at all. Or the need to breathe. 

He just accepts it as Sam fucks down in his throat, growling approvingly, with sucks and licks. Sam is in heaven, for sure. He ascends to some higher plane of existence as Gabe adds fingers in the mix. Actually it's his whole fist, just fucking into Sam's stretched hole, as he keeps sucking onto his cock. 

Sam explodes with a keen, almost choking on Alpha's dick. It takes him awhile to return the favor, because Gabe keeps sucking and fucking into him, rubbing into his prostate mercilessly, milking him till the last drop. 

Sam officially loves the heats. 

On the fourth day, when they both finally emerge from the heat room, Sam finds his brother waiting just on the other side of the door. 

He reeks of worry, and as soon as he sees Gabriel, perfectly alive and in cop's uniform no less, anger, disbelief and confusion mix in with his scent. 

But what is more curious, is the exchange of the Alphas. 

Because Dean did not come alone. Castiel stands just behind his shoulder, a silent guardian, ready to jump in if needed, or to calm down his mate. 

Instead, he stares at Gabriel with shocked recognition. Gabriel rolls from the hills of his feet to his tiptoes, whistling nervously. 

"Well. That's unexpected. Hi there, bro." 

He gives Castiel a short wave, and now it's Sam's turn to glare at his brother's mate. Who is apparently is also an angel. Who hasn't told him shit about that. 

"Gabriel. What, pray tell, are you doing here? With Sam? And... What's with the uniform?" 

Dean's anger deflates, as the situation grows more and more confusing for both humans. Angels, however, quickly find their feet, being family and all. Apparently. 

"Ah, that. Work, of course, I'm a cop right now. Undercover." 

He leans in, whispering conspiratorially, as Castiel groans exasperated. 

"Gabe, that is not what undercover cop means and you know it! What is going on?!" 

"Well, nothing much... Just those annoying boys in blue getting too close again. Had to see what they have on us, throw a few false trails, while I finish the transition." 

Castiel glares, clearly unimpressed. 

Sam just sighs, somehow already accepting all the craziness that probably follows Gabriel like a royal entourage. 

Dean is quietly fuming, not quite understanding, and Sam can see that he's soon to explode with yelling and questions. 

All in all, Sam still loves his heats. 

Especially when Gabriel defending himself against the yelling and the interrogation, sneaks a gentle hold around Sam's wrist. Alpha's fingers rub at his pulse point, scent-marking and comforting. 

Promising that he’s not alone. 


End file.
